The present invention relates to novel silane compounds, and more particularly the present invention relates to novel silane compounds which can be used as glass sizing agents or as adhesion promoters.
Acrylate functional silanes are well known; see for instance, the patent application of Keating, Ser. No. 109,727, filed on Jan. 4, 1980, which discloses the use of acrylate silanes along with other compounds as adhesion promoters for SiH olefin platinum catalyzed RTV compositions. The use of amine-functional silanes as adhesion promoters for two-component alkoxy-functional RTV systems is also well known as disclosed in Lampe, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,815, which is hereby incorporated by reference. There is also the disclosure of Mitchell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,880, where there is disclosed a particular amine-functional silane as an organic flocculent which is also disclosed in the foregoing Lampe et al. patent as an adhesion promoter.
Recently, there has been discovered novel alkoxy-functional curing one-component RTV systems are exemplified for instance, by the disclosure of White et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,526. Certain adhesion promoters for such RTV systems, among them amine-functional adhesion promoters, are for instance disclosed in the Docket of Lucas et al., Ser. No. 349,538, which was filed on the same date as the present case.
Other pertinent patents disclosing certain amine-functional silanes for various purposes, are U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,075, U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,371, U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,538, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,569. All the patents disclosed in the present patent application are incorporated by reference. With respect to the patent of White et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,526, there has been a constant effort to develop adhesion promoters for such a composition. For instance, note the novel adhesion promoter disclosed in Beers, docket Ser. No. 349,537 which was filed on the same date as the present case. It is the purpose of the present disclosure to broadly disclose and claim the novel class of compounds to which the adhesion promoter of Beers, docket Ser. No. 349,537, belongs.
It is one object of the present invention to provide for a novel class of silane compounds.
It is an additional object of the present invention to disclose a novel class of amine-functional silanes.
It is still a further object of the present invention to disclose a novel class of silanes which have utility as adhesion promoters and glass fiber treating agents.
It is still a further object of the present invention to disclose a novel process for producing novel silane compounds which are useful as adhesion promoters.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by means of the disclosure set forth here in below.